


...Say My Name

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Community: comment_fic, Knotting, M/M, Nicknames, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, thing known only to a limited number
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016





	...Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profshallowness (shallowness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).



“Alpha...” His moan is muffled by the pleasure, Derek's teeth set to his nape as he ruts faster, picking up the pace, growling with each thrust as he plunged his cock into his mate.

He continued to slide his cock in and out, a smooth grinding motion that never seemed to end, and Stiles needed come, his own dick was hot and hard, throbbing from being stuffed and fucked, so eager to bust, yet Derek's rutting was enough to make him quiver yet not enough to come. “Stud... please, let me come.” The pleasure was too much for him, he could feel how close his mate was too: Dereks cock was swelling, his knot thickening.

“Say my name,” Derek growls, panting and moaning, breath soft and warm on his mate's neck. “Say my name, and I"ll let you come.” He increased the speed of his thrusts until his movements became firm, then hard, then downright rough as he filled Stiles over and over, sweat beading on his forehead and dampening his skin as he sank his teeth into Stiles neck.

“Go to hell, sourwolf.” He whined, the vein in his dick pulsing, his balls aching: he just needed his mate to fuck his brains out and get him off. But Derek is having none of it, not until he got what he wanted, and fuck it: Stiles was ready to tap out. “Derek, please...”

“Good boy,” Derek drew his cock out of Stiles about halfway, then drove back in, increasing his pace, quickly rutting as his balls slapped against Stiles ass cheeks. Derek continued fucking Stiles, thrusting his cock deep into his ass until he unloaded his thick cum when Stiles gripped the covers as Derek jilted forward a couple of inches, sinking fully into him as his plump knot tied them together.

Stiles could feel Derek's cock pulse inside him, again, again, the warmth spreading sticky and wet as hot cum filled him. He doesn't even get a hand on his dick... he simply comes from the breeding of his beautiful stud.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/752361.html?thread=99212009#t99212009)


End file.
